One or more woven wire screens have been used in shaker or vibrating screen apparatus to size material passing through the woven wire screens. Known woven wire screens typically consist of a plurality of interwoven weft and warp wires forming a plurality of openings for permitting suitably sized material to pass through the screen. The openings can be square or rectangular. Alternatively, the screen can be formed as a long slot screen where the warp wires are maintained in spaced parallel relation by weft wires arranged in groups of three at spaced intervals along the length of the warp wires.
Conventional woven wire screens have limited efficiency due to the limited throughput of product through known woven wire screens for a given period of time. The preferred forms of the present invention are designed to significantly improve the throughput and thereby significantly improve the efficiency of woven wire screens.